Sha'rina
Sha'rina is a prophet and seeress from the Orex Plains. It was her vision that was the catalyst for the Quest for the Sword. She was killed during the early months of the Quest, though she returned from the dead months later, along with her lover Bantan. She now serves as Queen of Horsa. Summary *OTHER NAMES: Sha'rina, of Clan Das'Arah, The Dreamer, The Prophet, Queen of Horsa, The Reborn *HOME: Originally Mulor-Anrk, The Orex Plains, now Horsa *BORN: 11th November, 1451 *AGE: 25 *LEVEL: 18 *RACE: Orex *PROFESSION: Houri Background Sha'rina was born to Denuin and Bulariel, two of the greatest warriors in the clan. Ever since she was three, she was plagued with dreams. Sometimes these dreams could predict the future. Sometimes she talked to people she'd never met. As she grew older these dreams became more and more intense. Sha'rina quickly found she could no longer concentrate. Her combat training was neglected, and she began to fall behind other children her age. Eventually she gave in all together. All she wanted to do was study the dreams. Her parents grew angry, ashamed of her. When she refused to tie her hair back, it was the final straw. A meeting was called, and it was decided to banish her. So, at the age of 10, she was forced to fend for herself, and left the clan. Sha'rina made her way north, in search of answers. She found herself at the town of Litsan. Here she met a scholar named Kalak, who took her in, and looked after her. At first, he was very interested in her dreams, and he'd spend many a day at the library, recording them. However, nothing was discovered, he became less and less interested. Eventually, he spent hardly any time with her. When Sha'rina was 14, Kalak was killed when his home burnt down. Sha'rina was lucky to escape alive. With no home and no money, and no family Sha'rina struggled to find food. After a few weeks, Galar, the Inn-keeper of the The Harem Girl, offered her a job as an exotic dancer. She reluctantly accepted, desperate for money. Sha'rina became the main attraction, and she was soon fighting men off. She made very little money, and was forced to live in the inn. When she was 17, Bantan walked into her life. the two quickly fell in love, and they were to be married. One night, Sha'rina had her most intense dream. She dreamt of a great king. He opened his hand and five doves flew out. They were consumed by a dragon, and only one of the original survived. They were soon replaced by another six. More pictures followed, and Sha'rina felt sure this dream was very important. She knew the answer lay north, and she convinced Bantan to follow her. After four years, Sha'rina and Bantan met Jempo and Eddie. She recognized their faces from previous dreams, and knew her destiny lay with them. Bantan and Sha'rina joined the quest. Sha'rina died on 17th March, 1472, after plummeting 300' off a bridge. Sha'rina was brought back to life on the 4th May, 1473, along with her fiance, Bantan. They concluded the quest together, and then were married in Edhelnore, at the court of Queen Melwen. She was later crowned queen of the newly founded land of Horsa. Later, whilst on a diplomatic mission to Malidor, to meet Kuros, she was captured by Kilmarien and Eddie. This was at the behest of the great Wraith Vinazorn, who needed her powers to translate a prophecy............... Stats LANGUAGES: Orex 7, Parzifan 6, Horsan 7 PP: 120 HITS: 120 AT: 1 DB: 25 Skills Spells All Houri Lists Items of Note 'Diamonds of the Dune-Sea-' This pair of diamond earings are enchanted- each one is a +2 Spell-Adder. They also add 5 to the wearer’s Appearance, and a +15 to seduction. Category:NPCs Category:Orex Category:Quest for the Sword Category:Horsa Category:Houris Category:PCs